un sueño hecho realidad
by jessiimar
Summary: había una chica que soñaba con poder vivir aventuras
1. Chapter 1

Hola espero que les guste por favor dejen sus comentarios si estuvo bien o mal y en que puedo mejorar en el titulo lo puse así porque estaba apurada y le puse lo primero que se me ocurrió

Los personajes del rise of guardian no me pertenecen son de DreamWorks

Tú eres la protagonista

* * *

Capítulo 1: sorpresa en la nieve

Papá! Grite, ¿puedo ir a montar?

_, sabes que tengo que salir y si te pasa algo? además estamos en invierno y hay bastante nieve.

Por favor, supliqué, prometo que volveré en 2 horas, siii? Le puse cara de perrito a lo cual el siempre asentía.

Está bien_, mientras iré a trabajar y llegaré un poco tarde asique no te quedes más de 2 horas vagando por ahí con tu caballo por el bosque

Claro papá! Asentí feliz

Fui al establo y prepare a mi caballo para montar su nombre es Winter porque me encantaba la nieve

Salí con mi caballo disfrutando del viento frió en mi rostro, mientras que un chico de cabello blanco y uno ojos azules únicos que miraba con cierta curiosidad empezó a seguirme, yo sentí una presencia de la cual no estaba segura, pero no le di importancia empece a tener un poco de miedo Y decidí galopar me detuve y me fije por todos lados pero no había nada, quise intentar pararme encima de mi caballo, había estado practicando, quería aprender trucos y entonces lentamente empecé a pararme mientras le acariciaba a mi caballo diciéndole que todo está bien y me pare por completo, aquel chico que miraba curioso veía sorprendido, porque en sus trecientos y algo años nunca se fijó ni avía visto eso

Yo mire hacia los arboles porque creí haber visto algo o alguien cuando mi caballo se movió y perdí el equilibrio estaba a punto de caer solo pensaba ¡esto será doloroso! y cerré mis ojos esperando lo peor, pero nunca pasó, abrí lentamente mis ojos y me encontré en los brazos de un joven de cabello blanco

continuara ...

* * *

Bueno espero que les haya gustado, muy pronto haré el segundo capitulo dejen sus comentarios


	2. Chapter 2

Hola perdón por la tardanza tuve que viajar pero aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo espero que les guste dejen sus comentarios: D

Cap. 2: Jack Frost

Me quede un momento mirando fijamente al joven entonces reaccioné

-Eh… gracias, ya puedes bajarme – contesté un poco sonrojada

- ¡oh! – claro, perdón, espera puedes verme!? Preguntó el joven sorprendido

- eh... Claro no es obvio, contesté un poco insegura

El joven sonrió muy feliz, mientras que en mis pensamientos me preguntaba si ¿salir huyendo con mi caballo? o no

¿Enserio puedes verme? Volvió a preguntar con esa misma cara de sorprendido de hace rato

-Claro que si- ni modo si no ahora no estaría hablando contigo, ¿por si acaso tu no tomas drogas o sí? Pregunte un poco consternada

-¿Qué!?- Claro que no! Contesto el joven

- ha si claro – ¿porque estas descalzo no tienes frio? Conteste

- ¿no sabes quién soy?

- si un loco que anda descalzo por la nieve en el bosque - conteste sarcástica

-no soy un loco – contesto el joven un poco enojado - te doy una pista ¿quién es el que crea ventiscas? y ¿quién crea los días nevados?

-entonces recordé cuando iba a casa de mi tía y ella solía contarme cuentos del hada de los dientes, el conejo de pascua, Sandman, Santa Claus y Jack Frost

Flashback

-hola tía!- le dije mientras la abrazaba estaba feliz de verla

-hola querida- sonrió dulcemente

-hola oso – como esta mi bebé – le decía cariñosamente al perrito de mi tía

Estuvimos un rato y ayude en algunas cosas a mi tía y alimentaba a oso, ya estaba anocheciendo

-Tía dije

-si_ - ¿qué pasa?

-seguramente mi papá ya te dijo que me quedaría aquí esta noche

-sí, cariño no te preocupes por eso ya me dijo y prepare tu habitación, dijo cariñosamente

-gracias!- le dije feliz, mi tía tenia habitaciones extras por si algún familiar venía a quedarse

-bueno querida ya es tarde es hora de dormir

-claro tía! Me fui a mi habitación y me acosté, entró mi tía para darme las buenas noches y le dije

- tía - ¿podrías contarme un cuento?

-claro, cuál de los cuentos quieres

- el de Jack Frost!- Decía feliz, él era mi héroe de la infancia

-por supuesto, ella siempre me decía que él podía crear las ventiscas y los días nevados

Fin flashback

Lo mire detenidamente su cabello blanco, sus ojos azules únicos, su bastón, sus pies descalzos, entonces pensé esto no es posible o si.

-Jack Frost- dije sorprendida y emocionada como era posible estaba junto al héroe de mi infancia

-El solo asentía y sonreía feliz

-no puede ser Jack Frost, un momento esto es un sueño o me golpee muy fuerte, aun no podía creer que era Jack Frost.

-entonces el hada de los dientes, el conejo de pascua, sandman, santa Claus son reales? Pregunte emocionada.

-si todos son reales, dijo Jack emocionado

-increíble... oh y gracias por haberme atrapado ante de que cayera al suelo dije con una gran sonrisa

-no fue nada, bueno ahora que sabes quién soy ¿Cómo te llamas? Pregunto

-perdón por no haberme presentado me llamo _

-qué bonito nombre- dijo el peliblanco

- gracias dije un poco sonrojada por suerte no se notó tanto ya que estaba anocheciendo

-¡vaya! Se está haciendo tarde me tengo que ir- dije

-claro, no te preocupes_ nos vemos, mañana –dijo con una sonrisa

-sí, adiós, dije, volví a subir a mi caballo y me fui rápidamente hacia mi casa mientras pensaba vaya conocí a Jack Frost y es bastante agradable y guapo eh… ¿guapo? Rápidamente quite esos pensamientos.

Mientras con Jack

-vaya es muy amable y linda ¿qué? ¿Linda? Rápidamente quito esos pensamientos y se fue volando.


End file.
